


¿Qué puedes hacer en diez minutos?

by Tranagram



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-02
Updated: 2014-11-02
Packaged: 2018-02-23 15:03:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2551919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tranagram/pseuds/Tranagram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El profesor de historia Derek Hale, el profesor por el que todas las chiquillas suspiraban, sonrió al verle.<br/>-¿Crees que diez minutos sean suficientes? –pregunto el temporal Stilinki, poniendo el pestillo a la puerta, bajo la persiana y se deshizo del nudo de la corbata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	¿Qué puedes hacer en diez minutos?

**Author's Note:**

> Esta historia entra en la categoría 'por fans y para fans'  
> Todos los errores ortográficos y/o gramaticales son responsabilidad de la autora

* * *

Stiles Stilinski, el temporal de Ciencias, miro a través de la pequeña ventana de la sala de profesores. Le vio, estaba ahí sentado revisando algunos exámenes, tan serio como siempre. Esta era su oportunidad, debía aprovechar antes del cambio de clase.

Se aseguró que el pasillo estuviese desierto y se adentró en la sala.

El profesor de historia Derek Hale, el profesor por el que todas las chiquillas suspiraban, lo miro y sonrió. Sonrió a un más cuando vio que Stiles le ponía el pestillo a la puerta, bajaba la persiana y se deshacía el nudo de la corbata.

-¿Crees que diez minutos sean suficientes? –pregunto el temporal

Derek se levantó de la silla y se lanzó por Stiles, empotrándolo contra la pared.

-No seas tan brusco –se quejó el de lunares, Derek le había mordido el cuello

-Has puesto tiempo límite –dijo aun mordisqueándole. Marcándole.

Stiles que había cerrado los ojos, escucho el sonido de una cremallera abrirse y al segundo siguiente los labios de Derek habían dejado de prestarle atención a su cuello. Abrió los ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Derek arrodillarse frente a él.

Se sorprendió, Stiles había ido ahí con la intención de hacer todo el trabajo, pero Derek parecía querer otra cosa. Así que se dejó hacer.

Cuando el profesor de Historia hizo a un lado la tela del boxer y comenzó a chuparle la más que dura erección, una feroz corriente de placer recorrió el cuerpo de Stiles y de pronto sintió miedo de ponerse a gritar como loco. Cubrió su boca con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra se sujetaba de uno de los percheros que tenía junto a él.

Derek movía la cabeza arriba abajo y hacia delicias con su lengua, las piernas de Stiles comenzaron a temblarle. Su cuerpo se convulsiono y tiro tan fuerte del perchero que este crujió, pero Stiles no podía soltarlo si lo hacía seguro iría a paras al suelo.

El morbo por el peligro, la ansiedad por no poder gritar…

Los dedos de Derek jugaban cerca de su entrada un segundo y al siguiente lo penetraban casi salvajemente. Stiles quiso pedirle que parara, que fuera más lento, pero no podía hacerlo, de haber abierto la boca habría gritado de puro placer. Prefirió llevarse un bolígrafo a la boca y morderlo con fuerza, mientras los dedos de Derek se movían sin piedad y su boca seguía chupando.

Un subidón de gozo hizo a Stiles retorcerse, tiro con mayor fuerza del perchero y el bolígrafo que tenía entre los dientes se partió en dos, mientras un delicioso calor le recorría todo el cuerpo y el sudor le mojaba la ropa. Derek se incorporó eh hizo ademán de limpiarse la boca pero Stiles no se lo permitió. Escupió los restos del bolígrafo, lo tomo por el cuello y le beso.

Derek le ayudo a acomodarse la ropa rápidamente, ya no quedaba tiempo… Stiles no tenía la respiración en orden y no dejaba de sonreír.

-Esta tarde… -dijo distraídamente el suplente, mientras se estiraba bien la camisa dentro del pantalón –si quieres, puedo ir un rato a tu casa. Derek sonrió.

-Tengo una reunion con la directora –Stiles hizo un puchero –Si puedes esperar, yo mismo te llevare –dijo Derek guiñándole un ojo

Se besaron un par de veces más. Stiles se aseguró que no hubiese nadie en el pasillo de nuevo, y salió sonriendo como un niño travieso.

Derek se metió al baño de profesores para arreglarse un poco, una vez recompuesto, volvió a sentarse en la mesa a corregir exámenes. No paso ni un minuto cuando por la puerta entraron varios de sus compañeros.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gracias por leer  
> NA: ¡Me retaron!, me retaron a escribir una escena Sterek (18+) en diez minutos, _I did my best_ y esto fue lo que salio. Creo que pudo haber sido más pero no soporto bien la presión, lo bueno fue que gane... o algo así XP
> 
> [Tumblr](http://tranagram.tumblr.com/coffee)


End file.
